The statements in this section provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
With an improved requirement to protect environment, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles represent future direction in substitution of conventional gasoline vehicles, and as a core component, a power battery is becoming ever more important. The in-vehicle battery requires excellent high rate discharge property and safety performance, since the in-vehicle power battery has to survive in harsh environment or adverse conditions.
Short circuit and unremitting overload may bring negative impact to battery lifespan, even render grave accident. Currently, rapid type fuse may be adopted inside a power battery assembly with the characteristic of rapid responsiveness, and under some conditions, a slow type fuse may also be used. However, harmonic waves and pulse currents may accompany work current fluctuation in the power battery assembly, which may cause error in operation and shorten the lifespan of the fuses. In addition, the fuse has to be replaced before the power battery assembly may be run again for driving, for example, an electric car, which may need additional maintenance time with increased cost.